


Day 154 - Taken (1/6)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [154]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Slash, hurt without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock groaned and opened his eyes, just to find himself in utter darkness.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 154 - Taken (1/6)

Sherlock groaned and opened his eyes, just to find himself in utter darkness. What had happened?

The last thing he remembered was being at Barts, doing an elaborate experiment related to their latest case and waiting for John to come over after work to fetch him.

Footsteps, he remembered footsteps. And realising they were not John’s. When the footsteps had stopped right behind him he had yanked his head up, but it had been to late. Whoever stood there had knocked him out.

+++

When John arrived in Sherlock’s lab, it was empty. A lonely coffee mug stood on the table and when he walked over to feel if it was already cold, he noticed two things at once. The strong smell of nail varnish and the pool of blood on the floor.

His hands were completely steady when he called first Lestrade and then Mycroft, but since this day the smell of nail varnish makes him feel sick.

+++

Sherlock cursed quietly. He couldn’t move because his hands were tied to his feet. His head hurt even worse than the rest of him.

He heard the footsteps again. Suddenly the room went bright but before Sherlock could make out more than a blurred shade next to him there was the sting from a syringe on his neck and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'nail varnish'.


End file.
